


He doesn’t need to know

by AlesWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, Janus is really fun to write, Logan (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Remus (mentioned) - Freeform, how does one tag, prinxiety (minimal), roman is trying to be a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlesWrites/pseuds/AlesWrites
Summary: Virgil has already met Janus, but Patton doesn’t know that. Patton doesn’t need to know that. Virgil just needs to survive this one unfortunate meeting.Based in this prompt:Someone introducing two people who have already met, but are reluctant to inform the other they have already met.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, LAMP (platonic)
Kudos: 27





	He doesn’t need to know

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for any kind of errors I made in this. To be completely honest, this was a school project where I got to write a narrative story using a prompt my teacher gave me. It was written very fast and thus, mistakes were probably made. I do hope you all enjoy though! ❤️

Virgil was an average college student. He studied a subject immensely interesting to him but all too boring to everyone else. He slept in late when he could, stayed up late as much as possible, and got fairly decent grades in class. Nothing special whatsoever came to mind when he was mentioned (except maybe that on the first day he told everyone they could call him “Virge”), and he liked it that way. He prefered to be unseen by his fellow classmates. The boy however, did keep a close knit group of friends around him. 

There was Logan, a man much smarter than the rest, he was studying biochemical engineering and astronomy. He was the typical nerd you read about in cliche books and see in made-for-TV kids movies. Logan tended to stray away from emotional engagements and focused solely on his work and maintaining a productive lifestyle. Often he could be seen with a black polo and a royal blue tie on, as well as a dark pair of denim jeans. His dark brown locks slicked back and a pair of boxy glasses. Though he was quite different from Virgil, they were quite close. 

Then there was Roman, Virgil’s significant other. He was a very theatrical person. He dropped out of college not long ago to pursue a career as an actor. Thus far, it was working for him. He had just received two callbacks and been casted as an ensemble member for a Broadway musical. Roman was very excited about this. He was similar to Logan in the sense that he too, can fit into a cliche. He was the perfect replica of a theatre kid; He was bold, outgoing, kind, sometimes pushy, very loud, and of course dashingly handsome (some may even call him a prince.) 

Roman tended to dress in some light ripped denim jeans and a simple t-shirt. However, no matter the shirt underneath, he always wore his gold and white bomber jacket with a crown on the back. Virgil had a matching one, his was black and purple and on it’s back was a storm cloud, but he didn’t tend to wear it often. Roman usually let his rich hazelnut hair free most of the time. It never ceased to look perfect though. It was almost irritating how perfect Roman was. 

Roman had a twin brother named Remus who Virgil didn’t personally call a friend, or consider to be in their friend group for that matter. Remus however, would participate in their hangouts from time to time. He was a strange kid, Virgil didn’t like him. He looked identical to Roman except for the fact that he wore green and kept in his face a handlebar mustache. He also dyed the tips of his brown hair silver. Remus was the kind of person who had no filter whatsoever. Anything, no matter how gross, how vile, how disturbing, he would say it and be proud. Roman has attempted to explain to Virgil that his brother isn’t all that bad, but Virgil’s relationship with Remus (as far as he is concerned) will be nothing more than acquaintances. 

And finally, there was Patton. A lighthearted goofball who everyone tended to call Dad. In a way he was the dad of the group, their moral compass, the person telling them what was right and what was wrong. It also didn’t help that he was cracking dad jokes and puns at any chance he got. The fatherly figure sported light brown curly hair. He always wore a bright blue polo and khakis. A while ago he would tie a cardigan across his chest, but he grew tired of it and started to tie his cat onesie there instead. Logan would not accept this “impractical garment” and gifted him a cat hoodie instead. 

Patton was studying to become a psychologist and when he told the group that news for the first time, they were all slightly shocked. Logan of course was impressed with the man's choice. He expressed that he had thought Patton would drop out, or do something along the lines of a daycare and childcare. That he was impressed Patton would choose something so scholarly as his career of choice. And that, while bluntly stated, was how they had all felt. The other two didn’t voice it, but they had silently agreed with Logan. 

——

It was the week before mid-terms when Virgil had gotten the call from Patton. He had invited Virgil to go to the mall with him and a friend of his that Virgil hadn’t met yet. On a normal day, a normal week, Virgil would have declined. He doesn’t quite enjoy meeting new people as much as Patton or Roman did. He enjoyed time spent with close friends, people he knew and knew well. Unfamiliarity was something that tended to set off an anxiety attack for him. 

This week wasn’t normal though, it was mid-terms, and Virgil was desperate to find a way to distract himself from the stress. He wanted to do anything but sit down and study, so he accepted. Meeting someone was less stressful than these exams were. Roman had offered to help him and make it a study date, but Virgil had declined… several times. He loved Roman, and he knew Roman just wanted to help. The thing was, he was growing more and more anxious as each minute passed, as he got closer and closer to exam day. Studying was only going to make him think about it, and if he thought about it, he would spiral. 

This meeting would be a way to de-stress. The healthy outlet he needed, after he would go home and watch a movie with Roman and cuddle. Roman would end up picking a Disney movie, as he was obsessed. And by the end of it, the two would be in a full on debate about the hidden messages behind the film. Virgil would argue it has dark themes rooted in it and Roman would argue that it was unintentional and then explain the real meaning. Their debates were fun, they never did anything to hurt each other, it was a respectful discussion every time. Logan attempted to join one once, he was so lost by the end of it that he swore to never debate with both of them together again. 

To his meeting Virgil decided to wear the bomber jacket that matched Romans. Under it was a My Chemical Romance t-shirt that had been worn so much the print was fading. Ripped black skinny jeans and black eyeshadow topped his look off and he was ready to leave. Before he left the man popped into his and Romans room to wish his lover goodbye. 

“Off already?” Roman was sitting at the desk in the corner of the room, he swiveled in the chair to face Virgil who was approaching him. 

“Yes, how do I look?” Virgil gestured at his outfit.

“Stunning, my dark prince.” And he placed a peck on the shorter man's forehead, lifting his black bangs blocking his way. Virgil felt a tint of red come to his cheeks as he giggled quietly to himself. “When should I expect you home?” 

“Around three? Maybe sooner. It all depends on who this friend of Pat’s is.” Roman hummed in response and Virgil continued, “So, Princey, want me to pick up dinner on the way home? We could hang out when I get back.” 

Roman scooped up Virgil into an embrace, the two stood there for a moment in each other's arms before separating, and saying their final goodbyes. 

When Virgil arrived at the mall after about a half hour of driving he was greeted by Patton who was alone. The cheery man then explained that his friend would arrive a bit later. Virgil was honestly grateful for this, he figures Patton had done it on purpose, knowing how uncomfortable he gets meeting new people. In that moment Virgil felt very happy to have a friend like Patton. 

For a while the fatherly man and Virgil just wandered. Patton had insisted they visit the Build-a-Bear Workshop and buy a frog plush he described as, “irresistible.” Virgil ended up purchasing one as well, he bought a bear for Roman and along with it a few accessories to dress it up. After Patton finished ogling over the cute animals Virgil requested they visit Hot Topic. He had heard that here was a sale going on and he could not miss it. 

When they got to the store Virgil silently thanked Patton for not inviting Logan. When Logan came with he would stop the others from making impulse purchases. It wasn’t even a forceful halt either, he just simply knew what to say to each one of them that would make them double think their choice. For Virgil he would say he may need that money some other time in case of emergency. For Roman he would remind him that his long term goals required savings. And for Patton he would simply have to ask, “Are you sure?” And he would step away instantly. But today, there was no Logan to stop him. 

He shopped for about an hour and it was enraging. Even though the intellectual man wasn’t there, he could still hear his little voice in the back of his head. In the end, he only bought a few small things. 

By the time their shopping spree had come to an end Patton felt his stomach grumble. He lifted his arm to read the time on his watch, “Oh shoot! We should get goin’ kiddo. My friend is waiting for us.” He smiled brilliantly at Virgil then dragged him halfway across the mall to a small french cafè. Virgil remembers it well, the four friends would often end their days there and just chat away the afternoon before going over to someone's house and ordering pizza. 

When they got close Patton began to jump and fidget excessively, more than Virgil excessively. Virgil wasn’t even sure that was possible, but here Patton was, a nervous wreck fidgeting away. The dark haired man placed a reassuring hand on Patton's shoulder, he was nervous himself, but attempted to keep that on the downlow. The smaller of the two looked up and smiled a warm sort of smile only he could make thanking the other from the reassurance. 

Patton and Virgil decided to take a table outside the shop and they began to talk about everything and nothing. They had ordered some coffee and snacks. Patton of course speaking for Virgil who did not wish to make a fool of himself by stumbling over his words in front of strangers. After ordering for both of them and Patton’s friend, they went back to their conversations. They didn’t have to wait long after that for this mysterious friend to arrive. 

“Patton, so good to see you.” The voice came from behind it, but it was all too familiar. The slick way the S’s rolled off the tongue, the smooth yet cold tone. Virgil knew that voice and it sent a shiver running down his spine. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he slowly turned to face the man he was hoping, praying, wasn’t behind him. 

The man in question had mismatched eyes, one a gold sort of color while the other was a rich brown. His skin was much like his eyes, mismatched in color. Blotches of lighter skin decorated the left side of his tanned face. His lips were twisted into a grin that made Virgil's gut drop. 

“Janus!” Patton jumped from his seat to greet the man. They hugged quickly and Janus took the seat next to Virgils.

The man wore a black beanie that covered all but a small tuft of dark brown, almost black hair. He had on a long sleeve black shirt with snakes coiled around the arms. The snake bites that he had were new, the last time Virgil has seen him he had only the ear and eyebrow piercings. And yes, Virgil had met him before. He had more than met him, they were very close friends. 

When Virgil was first in college he was entirely alone, knew no one and he was okay with that. Then he met Janus, a tall and handsome man who wanted to be his friend. In the beginning they were hesitant, but grew past that awkwardness and a friendship blossomed between them. Janus seemed kind, but beneath his exterior Virgil learned that he wasn’t as good of a person as he thought he was. He was always doing whatever he could to maintain himself rather than others. Self preservation was his main drive, but Virgil was an exception, right? Wrong, and he learned that the hard way. A truly deceitful figure. Besides the obvious sarcasm he speaks fluently in, he was quite intelligent and knew how to pull off any scheme. It was unsettling being as close as he was to him again. 

Virgil had cut ties with Janus not long after meeting Patton, Logan, and Roman for the first time. He was done with the lies and pain that he was causing himself by remaining friends with Janus. But here he was, sitting next to Virgil, and friends with Patton. Of all people, why Patton? The bright man was someone who could usually see if someone was a bad apple, so why was he friends with Janus. He was what everyone described as their moral compass, how could he not see that Janus was his opposite? Patton was naive, he knew that, but he didn’t expect him to be this naive. Janus looks like the kind of person you don’t want to hang around. 

Patton must have noticed Virgil's worried expression and movements because in a quick moment he excused the two of them from the table. He pulled him aside to the front of some clothing store nearby. He held his arms, brows furrowing with concern. “Hey, you alright? If you want I can ask to meet with Jan another-“ Virgil shook his head, he knew it would make Patton happy if he stayed and did this. However much it would pain him, it was worth it to make his friend happy. And, his curiosity was getting the better of him.

“Hey Pops? Don’t you like, get a bad vibe from this guy?” It took a moment for the other to respond to that, and Virgil couldn’t tell if he was thinking or offended. Fear began to creep up at the thought of offending his friend. 

The shorter of the two smiled sweetly, “I know he looks sketchy, but hey, I promise he is a real sweetheart.” Janus, a sweetheart? “And I didn’t judge you when I first met you, and you looked kinda sketchy too.” He was right, Virgil doesn’t look like the most welcoming person either. “Just give him a chance, for me?” Virgil released a heavy sigh and nodded. This made Patton smile wide once again as he practically skipped back to the cafè. 

“Everything alright?” Janus’ grin had faded slightly and his eyes, there was a look in them that Virgil didn’t recognize or ever remember him wearing. Patton hummed cheerfully in response and Janus’ expression went back to the way it was before. “Introduce me?”

“Oh! Silly me, I never introduced you two properly! Okay so, Janus, Virgil. Virgil Janus.” Virgil simply put on his best poker face and pretended he didn’t know Janus in the slightest. 

After they were introduced Virgil kept silent, he just wanted to observe. It lasted a bit and he watched as Janus seemed to soften when Patton would crack a joke of some kind. It was odd, seeing Janus be kind again. Maybe he had changed, it was a slim chance, but a chance nonetheless. Virgil hoped it was true. That there was some kind of reason he was so rude in the past, though it wasn’t really that long ago. 

“Virgil, was it?” A voice cut through his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

“It was.” His voice was low, defensive.

“Please, do tell me more about yourself, that is why we are here is it not?” Virgil knew that he knew, knew that he was doing this for fun. He was toying with him and he had to be enjoying it in some sick way. Virgil didn’t want to play his game, but according to Patton they didn’t know each other. They had no hate, no history, this was the first. So he entertained him, he was careful to craft the sentences to only hold information Janus already knew.

Suddenly they heard someone from inside call Patton’s name and the man rushed off as it was presumably their order ready. It would take a few minutes to get back as Patton tended to load things into his own coffee.

As soon as the third man was out of hearing distance Virgil glared at Janus, “We are not going to tell him.”

“Tell him what?” He lied.

“Don’t b-s me here. If you care about him at all you will keep your mouth shut about us.” Janus flinched at that, not noticeable unless you were looking for a reaction (which Virgil was) but still present. 

“I have no intention of ruining my companionship with Patton, you have nothing to fret your pretty little head about. And please, stop acting like I'll rip your head right off. I do not intend for any harm to come to him emotional, or otherwise.” Virgil wanted to scream, he wanted nothing more than to go grab Patton by the wrist and drag him out of the mall and away from Janus. He was lying, he had to be. There was no way Janus wasn’t lying. He was trying to hurt Patton, he had to be. He couldn’t just make friends, he was a liar. 

“Don’t hurt him, if you do I swear-“

“Back! I got everyone’s stuff. Virgil here’s your coffee and croissant. Janus your coffee, just the way you like it! And my treats!” Patton plopped himself back into his seat and began to tear through all of the various sweets in front of him. Occasionally he would offer some, but both other men would decline. 

Throughout the rest of the time at the cafè Janus would attempt small talk with Virgil while still maintaining a full conversation with Patton. Once their time together came to an end Virgil was torn. He hated Janus, he did, but he loved Patton. How was he supposed to fix this? Patton would be devastated to learn about what Janus did. What Janus probably will do to him. He felt anxiety creep up again on him and this time it wasn’t because of some silly test. This was a fear deep rooted within him, one that comes out when his friends are in trouble. A fear embedded in his very being, what was he to do?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on social media!
> 
> Instagram: AlesCreates  
> Tumblr (Non-art blog): Ales-Chills  
> Tumblr (Art blog): Ales-Creates  
> Twitter: AlesCreates
> 
> And thank you for reading!! ❤️❤️
> 
> P.S.  
> I don’t know if I will continue this at all, but for now it is a oneshot. Please feel free to comment below suggestions on how I could continue this! Not going to lie, I don’t even know what Janus did. Lol! Any ideas are welcome! ❤️


End file.
